


There are worse things I could do

by foxaquatica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentions of underage drinking, One Shot, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, alice and FP play Rizzo and Kenickie in Grease, high school theater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Alice experiences a flood of emotions as she sings 'There are worse things I could do' on stage hours after finding out she's pregnant.Dedicated to the Dumbasses group chat on twitter, where this headcanon-turned-oneshot was born.





	There are worse things I could do

**“There are worse things I could do--”**

 

Alice's voice filled the completely dark auditorium, a spotlight faded on illuminating her. She was dressed in a purple shirt and wearing an awful high-school production budget brown wig, books were clutched to her chest. The parts of the student-made stage decorations around her lit up, setting the tone of the song. 

Alice took a few steps forward before singing the next line

 

_“Than go with a boy… or two...”_  

 

She glanced around the audience as she sang, the spot light meant she couldn’t see anything, but she knew Hal would be sat out there. She pushed down emotions as she moved around the stage.

 

_“Even though the neighbourhood thinks I’m trashy and no good… I suppose it could be true”_

 

It was true, she may be dating the quarterback and have changed her image since moving to Riverdale High, but she couldn’t quite hide from her past, her arrest just months prior. Alice Smith was someone parents didn’t want their kids around. Alice Smith was the pupil parents fought against moving to the school when South Side High shut for maintenance, she would never forget the time where she walked past the administration office and saw someone’s mother demanding she be sent to school in Greendale, as having an ex-convict in the school was dangerous.

She cried that day, she wasn’t a convict but that’s how people saw her, she stole a pack of smokes from the 7/11 and stupidly got caught, it was only a small thing but when the Coopers at the register found out about it they filled the papers, blissfully unaware that Alice would soon be dating their son.

 

_“But there are worse things I could do”_

 

The irony about her playing Rizzo was apparent to her a few hours before curtain lifted, when she sat on the edge of her best friends bathtub holding a pregnancy test, it was positive. She’d put on a huge smile to hide her devastation before bursting out of the bathroom and into Hermione’s bedroom “It’s negative!” she exclaimed happily and pocketed the positive test.

Hermione hugged her tightly and congratulated her on her ‘empty’ womb, Alice excused herself quick. She had raced home, feeling sick. She almost called the theater director to let him know she wouldn’t be able to perform tonight, but she didn’t want to let them down on opening night.

Collapsing on her bed she stared at the phone on her side-table, something her dad had installed as a gift to her for getting good grades at the new school. A piece of paper was taped above it with names and numbers, she stilled at the initial ‘J’ with a number beside it. When her dad had asked who J was she claimed it was a girl at school, Jeannette, and that her name was too long to write. It actually stood for ‘Jones’, it was a subtle way to keep his number around without her dad getting angry at her throwing her life away on the serpents, like he once had.

She reached for the phone and rang in the first four numbers before slamming it back down, she couldn’t do this over the phone. She couldn’t do this at all.

 

_“I could flirt with all the guys, smile at them and bat my eyes. Press against them as we dance, make them think they stand a chance then refuse to see it through”_

 

Alice wished she had refused, then she wouldn’t have a baby in her right now. She was petrified of the life growing inside of her, and the emotion came out through the lyrics of the song.

She could pinpoint the exact time her baby had been conceived, last month after a south side party, she’d had a major fight with Hal  and just needed to take her mind off of things so she went back to the Wyrm, where she met up with her friends who then took her to a party - a party he was at.

FP Jones had been Alice’s first love and even though she was with Hal now, she maintained the belief that FP was the love of her life, but was with Gladys now, a sweet girl from Greendale. She’s not entirely sure how they met but her stomach hurt every time she saw them at Pop’s, so when Gladys wasn’t at the party that night Alice was ecstatic. Alcohol was involved, alcohol is always involved in these situations. Her and FP drank from dusk and kissed ‘til dawn, the sex had been messy and unprotected in the cab of his dads pick-up truck, she savored every moment and basked in every moan and grunt until she realized the mistake they’d both made.

Haphazardly she threw her clothes back together - not that they’d even been taken off fully in such a small space, she could still feel his wetness between her thighs and felt dirty, it wasn’t the first time they’d slept together but it was the first time she’d ever let him come inside of her. She hadn’t even let Hal have sex with her yet, it's only even been FP.

Penelope had been at the party and witnessed Alice and FP kissing, but when she came face-to-face with a disheveled Alice running from the direction of the car park, she knew something more had happened.

Alice begged her not to tell anyone, but the rumor that Alice Smith spent the night in the woods with a haggle of men spread around quick, it even got to Hal, but she assured him it wasn't true and in true Hal fashion he believed her.

He wouldn’t believe her for much longer.

 

_“That’s a thing I’d never do”_

 

Her voice caught, this song was supposed to be emotional but she’d been suppressing it, but now it was all coming out. She hoped it seemed like good acting rather than a breakdown on-stage.

 

_“_ _I could stay home every night, wait around for Mr. Ri-i-i-ight”_

 

She found herself glancing to the wings of the stage as she moved around it, her eyes locked with FP, who in a cruel twist of fate was playing Kenickie. SHe shook it off as she jumped up onto a platform of the stage and continued singing.

 

_“Take cold showers every day, and throw my life away, on a dream that won't come true”_

 

Tears were welling in her eyes now and her voice was breaking, she threw herself into her performance, the whole stage lit up now as other people came on stage, feigning a school environment around her, FP entered as Kenickie and worked on a cardboard car.

 

_“I could hurt someone like me-e! Out of spite or jealousy”_

 

She wove around the pillars on the stage, tears streaming down her face now.

 

_“I don't steal and I don't lie! But I can feel and I can cry! A fact I'll bet you never knew!”_

 

It felt like she was telling her own story rather than that of Rizzo’s, screaming out at all the people who had branded her a whore after Penelope had spread the vicious rumours about her.

Even if the rumours were true, she had felt like a whore after that night, cheating on a boy who already loved her and whom she knew she could never love so much in return, and making the one she was convinced was her soulmate become a cheater himself, and now this baby, their baby. This stupid baby. She was angry as she stood near FP and the cardboard car.

 

_“But to cry in front of you…._

 

**_That's the worst thing I could do-o-o”_ **

 

But she was crying, and breathing heavily as she did. The auditorium was silent for an uncomfortably long second before it erupted with applause, Alice quickly wiped her face as the curtains fell, in less than a moment FP was by her side.

“You okay?” He knew it hadn’t been acting, it was annoying how well he knew her… But she couldn’t tell him he was right.

“I’m fine FP. It’s called acting” She breathed heavily as her hand rested on her stomach as she turned and stormed away from him “We have to get ready for the next act.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you procrastinate writing one fic? Write another!
> 
> If you like this and want more oneshots from me, please leave kudos & comments!
> 
> Much Love, LJ


End file.
